A Place Called Home
by killianjones-fiercepiratebaby
Summary: Killian and Emma have emerged from the Underworld triumphantly, their love allowing them to get through death itself. Now, all they want to do is move into their house and enjoy a few of their moments before the next disaster strikes Storybrooke. /Operation Captain Swan, first installment/
**So I had originally gotten this idea in my head about the Underworld and it'll be kind of explained but my friend wrote it for me, on the condition that I write them happy and cute and moving in after the UW. I don't tend to write fanfiction, so please forgive me, and also I wanted there to be more but I'm so swamped with life that this is the best I can do for a long while. So, I really hope you enjoy because it was fun but it was a lot harder than I thought it would be.**

His vivid blue eyes lit up at the sight of the house, the golden light of dawn cast over the house and the sea behind it. It was no longer cast in an eerie twilight, merely a shadow of shadow of the real world. No longer did the shadows try to grab at him and pull him deeper into his own fears and insecurities, no more did the shades take on the forms of the ones that he loved and missed. During his time he had seen visions of Liam, Milah, his father, even Henry and the rest of the group, but none of them appeared even half as many times as her, as Emma.

The shades would take on her form and tell him that she loved him and meant to save him, and the moment he allowed himself to feel any blip of hope the shades would once again impale him on a likeness of Excalibur. He had to learn quickly, and it was even worse what he was made to do. The mere thought of having to kill her constantly, every day for what had felt like years made bile rise in his throat and his eyes blur with the tears he refused to cry. the first time the shade had won, killing him again. The second time he had tried to restrain her, because the thought of killing her made his skin crawl.

In the end though, he realized that it was more suffering than was needed. He had known that it wasn't her, and that it had never been her. He had questioned the shade once, and realized fast that they had none of the memories that she would have. They didn't know anything, and he wasn't sure if that had made things better or worse, because seeing her had been painful but it had been like New York all over again, where she didn't actually know him. Worse still, the shades would say what he wanted to hear her saying, they would whisper his name in a soft voice that sounded so much like hers, tell him that she loved him and came to save him and that she has missed him so.

It had been dreadful, and when she really had come, he didn't believe her. Almost killed her, even, something he wasn't about to live down if the good-natured jibes from everyone else was anything to go by. Emma, though, she never said anything about that, and any time it was brought up she just held him tighter, as if trying to vanish even the thoughts of the shades.

His eyes refocused with sudden clarity as his hip bumped into the white picket fence surrounding the property, pulling him from his thoughts. His eyes wandered to a sight even more beautiful than the house, the sight of Emma with an arm slung over Henry's shoulders as he planned what he was going to do with his room.

While she had been the Dark One, it had been quite obvious why the lad hadn't picked out a room in Emma's new house; however, once the curse broke it was made prominent that it was their house. Killian smiled at the thought, the thought that she had bought this house for their future; she had wanted it as much as he and Henry had hoped when they had gone through the ads in the newspaper. His smile grew slightly at the memory of the two of them hunched in the diner, hiding the paper when anyone walked by, attempting to portray innocence (rather poorly, he might add). They had spent hours pouring through the ads, finding a house that had all the things they wanted. Two bedrooms, 400 square feet, professionally landscaped. The lad had insisted on a few things, happily noting that the house sat on the edge of the sea, with a secluded terrace off the kitchen area, and a possible third room on the third floor. Why Henry thought it was important for the extra room was beyond him, but then again he admittedly wasn't well versed in house hunting in this realm.

His smile faltered, because while he was happy that he was included in that future, her future, and beyond happy at the use of the word 'theirs' in terms of the house, he couldn't help but feel that he didn't deserve it. He had done such damage, living over three centuries insured that his sins were numerable, and he wasn't sure he was allowed to have his happy ending. In truth, he felt as if he were waiting for the other shoe to drop, as it were.

"Killian? What's wrong?" Emma's hand settled gently on his arm, squeezing lightly as her green eyes watched his with concern. He glanced down; a wave of relief hitting him as he once again realized this was actually her. Not a delusion, not a dream – no, not even a nightmare in which she is suddenly ripped from him. She was real, she had literally gone through hell and back, and she had saved him. He nodded and offered her a small smile, although it was a far cry from the real thing, as his one good hand find its way to cover hers. The lad offered him a grin as he shrugged out from under Emma's arm, bounding up the stairs and through the door, a box in his arms.

"Killian?" Emma repeated in concern, shifting closer, the warmth of her body chasing away the chill that the Underworld had left in his soul.

"Nothing, love, merely happy to be here. It means more to me than you know."

"Hey, you're talking to the orphan who never thought she'd have a house. It means a lot to me as well." The ever present shadows flickered through her eyes and Killian pulled her into his side, pressing a kiss to her head in an effort to chase away her inner demons.

"You have more than a house, love, you've a family and people who love you. You are no longer that orphan girl, no matter what your mind sometimes tries to tell you." He assures her as best he can, and judging by the way her hand squeezes instinctively, he knows she is trying her best to listen to him.

As if to prove his point, David's truck pulled onto the street at that moment, boxes piled high in the back. David parked behind Emma's car, and hurried around to the other side of the truck to open the door for Mary Margaret, baby Neal tucked safely in the crook of her arms. Her eyes wouldn't leave the child's face, but given they were in the Underworld longer than they had wagered, Killian couldn't find it in himself to even poke fun at her. Emma's smile caused Killian's heart to hurt just a little bit. He loved how she had grown, even more how she had allowed him to watch her grow. When first he had met her, the lass had been rough around the edges with a wall a mile high protecting her heart. She had tried to run away from her family, simply because she felt she didn't belong. She had pushed every person away, even if they had all tried to pull the walls down. Now, though, she smiled excitedly at the chance to see her parents and little brother, no doubt happy with her decision to stay in Storybrooke, despite all of the dangerous adventures that assaulted her in this place.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a box arcing towards him in the air. Killian let go of Emma and gracefully caught the box, raising an eyebrow at David who was currently looking around, feigning innocence, as if he hadn't been the one to throw it.

"Bloody hell, mate, did nobody ever tell you that it's not good form to throw something at someone unawares when they have a hook instead of a hand?" David laughed and retrieved another box from the back, before turning around and slinging an arm around his wife.

"That hook doesn't seem to be any kind of hindrance at most times, much to my distaste, so I seriously doubt it is bad form to throw a box at you that we all know you will catch."

Emma sighed and slipped her arm around Killian's waist, a box of her own situated against her hip.

"Behave, children." She chided with amusement, her eyes crinkling with her smile. A sight that caused Killian's heart to stutter for a halting moment before thumping in an uneven staccato. Or rather, he thought with a touch of amusement, her heart was doing all the work.

Splitting their hearts had worked, and the thought was amazing—to think, they found their True Love's in each other.

He didn't deserve any of this; he felt it in his bones, he tried denying it but it was the truth as he saw it. He had killed so many; he had hurt so many more, including the beautiful woman with her arms curled around his midsection presently, the guilt he felt over when they had first met weighing down on him as always. He could never take back his words or actions from that time, even thinking about locking her in that cell whilst he saw red with rage at her betrayal, made the self-hatred he kept so near and dear unfurl in him.

He tried shaking the thoughts as Emma pulled him along, through the threshold and into the house. It was far from his first time in the house; it was still as impersonal as it had been before, the only things of sentiment were the scope overlooking the sea and the dreamcatcher hanging in the window. Killian made a mental note to take that down, and maybe they could have a bonfire where they fuel the fire with the damned things. It would be a fitting housewarming, he thought with a grimace at the hanging reminder of what she had been forced to do. For him, all for him.

It was beyond him honestly, how everyone had come to save him, how they seemed to have forgiven him. They had assured him that he had more than earned it by sacrificing himself, but he was hesitant to agree with that sentiment.

At that moment, Henry came from the second floor, beaming with his hands wrapped around the old storybook that had started so much. He wasn't quite sure how Emma had gotten it here in time, but he suspected that she had used a bit of her Saviour magic to transport it.

"Look, Mom, Hook, the book was in my room when I got there. Did you do that?" He asked with a glance at his mother. Killian scratched behind his ear and looked away.

"I brought it over here, yes, but Killian suggested it. He thought you might like the book near when you finally settled in."

The lad glanced at him, his eyebrows precariously close to being lost in his hairline.

"Really? It was your idea?" Killian coughed awkwardly before pushing his lips into a semblance of a smile and nodding. He wasn't quite used to the look in the boy's eyes, although he had been harbouring the secret hope he would see it someday. He admittedly loved the boy as a son, but he never expected that look to cross the boy's face, one of admiration, thanks and almost familial. It reminded him of the brief moments when Baelfire had been aboard the Jolly Roger. He had given him a similar look, previous to him finding out about Milah, previous to one of the many sins he desperately wished he could take back. The look somewhat stunned him and the only thing that pulled him from his reaction was Emma smiling fondly between them and wrapping an arm around both of them.

"Thank you." Henry's voice was quiet, his smile fast, but he quickly wrapped an arm around Killian and gave him a hug before dropping the book on the kitchen counter and running outside to grab more boxes for his room.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Emma advised with a touch of amusement before kissing his cheek and walking in the direction of the master bedroom. Their bedroom.

He trailed after her, setting the box in his own hand on top of the dresser in there. He caught her hips and pulled her close to him, luxuriating in the feel of her warmth, her golden hair tickling his neck. She leaned back, tucking her head beneath his chin and lifted a hand to cup his cheek with a loving caress, her fingers tangling in his hair.

"Seems surreal, doesn't it?" Her voice broke the silence as she took the words right from his thoughts.

"You're sure you're ready for this, love?" He didn't want to ask, because he dreaded if she changed her mind, but he couldn't let them move forward in the relationship if she wasn't completely ready for it. He had to be certain, because of the many mistakes he had made he never wanted one to be pushing her too far, too fast.

"You think I would have ripped my heart in half if I wasn't sure I, at the very least, wanted to move in with you?" Her voice was one part amused and another part chiding.

He chuckled and tightened his arms around her, dipping his lips to her neck and pressing a soft kiss to her exposed skin. She sighed contentedly and they stood there for a moment, looking out the window towards where his ship sat in the bay.

"Come on. We should probably help everyone, it is our house after all." A dimple appeared in her cheek as she smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips before slipping from his arms.

They spent the next couple of hours unloading the cars and putting things away in the house, and by the time they were done, it looked like it was ready to be lived in by real people, as opposed to cursed ones without memories or with the Dark One dirtying their souls further.

"So, what exactly are we going to do with the basement, love? Not that the large rock and the chains down there don't look great or anything, but I was thinking something a bit...homier."

"I was thinking we convert it into a bit of an apartment, so that maybe, if your brother needs a place for a while, he might be able to stay with us."

Killian blinked at her words, her soft smile hinting that she knew that she would shock him with what she said. Liam was meant to be here soon, he had wanted to spend time at the docks by himself, and Killian had earlier pointed out the house so that he could come meet up with them at his leisure. He understood that his brother needed some time. Not only was this not his world, but it was also not his time and he had been stuck in the Underworld for many centuries. The adjustments, he was certain, were difficult. Killian was more than happy to have his brother back, to have him meet the love of his life, but he knew better than most how hard it had to be, and so he left Liam to his thoughts.

Over his three hundred years of life, there hadn't been a day that Killian hadn't thought of Liam, wished he had been there, wished he could speak with him just once more. That they had been able to save Liam from the Underworld was a miracle he had never allowed himself to imagine. As hard of a time as he was having believing that he was there, that Emma had saved him, that to complete their journey she had finished it off with True Loves Kiss, to believe that they found a way to bring Liam back was even harder to hold on to. They had originally decided he could stay at Granny's but the need to stay close to Liam was undeniable, he felt as if he would disappear if he wasn't close by. Emma was able to keep his desperation to see his brother alive and well 24/7 at bay, but even now after so many hours away he itched to see him again, just to be certain he was still there, alive and by his side once again.

"I don't know if he will want to, but I'll certainly extend the invitation, love. I can't tell you how much that means to me, I know it's silly but it's been so long without him, it doesn't yet feel like it's real."

"It's not silly. He literally died in your arms, there is no way you wouldn't be having this reaction. If he wants to stay with us, we can convert downstairs into a temporary apartment for him. If he prefers Granny's, then we can turn it into a den or something. I do agree though, the rock has to go."

"What about the chains, love?"

"Those might come in handy, actually." Her grin was wicked and infectious, causing Killian to laugh. This woman never stopped surprising him.

"Have I ever told you that you've got a bit of pirate in you, Swan?"

"Once or twice, Captain."

They retreated to the living room where everyone was sat around the TV, a show playing on Netflix. Henry was curled up on a large chair, whilst David and Snow were leaning against each other on the couch; Neal between the both of them, and Regina was standing near the door putting her coat on. She had stopped by, mostly to make snarky remarks about their choices in decor but also to help some, but now she was on her way to see Robin. She nodded goodbye and swung open the door, revealing Liam with a hand raised to knock at the door.

"Brother! Come in, we were just now speaking of you." Killian offered Liam a smile and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a quick hug before stepping back and walking nearer to the kitchen, indicating with a hand gesture that both Liam and Emma follow. Emma hugged Liam quickly and then quickly found her way to Killian's side, once again, threading her fingers through his own and resting her head against his shoulder.

She had always done this, but ever since the underworld, it was as if she couldn't stand the thought of not being near him or touching him, taking comfort in him, just as he did her. He wasn't complaining because he needed it just as badly as she did, if not more, the reminders that they were okay and that he had survived and now they had a real future to look forward to; such as the proposal he was planning with the aid of her son. He still intended to ask David for his blessings, because he admittedly was old fashioned, but he stayed strong in his belief that Emma deserved the very best.

He wanted to take her on the sea, but Henry wanted to be close by so they could celebrate when she said yes. Those had been the lad's words, not his. When Killian had interrupted, saying it was _if_ she said yes, not _when_ , Henry had merely shook his head and said, "No, I think I had it right the first time."

While he would rather do it in an intimate setting and keep her to himself for the remainder of the night, he knew he couldn't. Her family wanted to be a part of her life, she wanted them there and he wanted that for all of them as well. That being said, he decided to do it at the docks, instead of on the Jolly at sea. Then he thought about setting up an area nearby there where it could be celebrated should she say yes, but he was hesitant over it. The only reason he was still considering it was because Henry had dubbed it as an operation, Operation Captain Swan to be specific, and he couldn't seem to say no to the boy— even if he thought that the name was rather odd.

"What would you say if we told you that we were considering turning our rather medieval basement into an apartment, where you may stay as long as you want? I realize you might not want to stay here, you might just want some time alone, but the option is open to you if you'd like to be near to your brother. I think Killian would rather like you staying with us for a while, you guys do have a lot to catch up on."

"Thank you, Emma, for the consideration and the invitation. I'll consider it, although for now I think it would be best if I stayed on my own. I have to admit that I am feeling rather overwhelmed." Liam bowed his head to Emma before lifting his eyes to Killian. "I hope you're okay with this. I understand that for the both of us it has been a long while, but you deserve to move into your life without me being in the way. I'll be close by at all times, though."

"All is well, Liam. It was merely an option, one I think I hoped you'd decline just as much as I hoped you would accept. The offer will stand though, if you change your mind. There is always room for you in our house." At the word ' _our',_ Emma squeezed his hand and he glanced at her adoringly.

"Yes, well, I think you two deserve a night alone."

"Yeah, pirate. I think it's time we have some coffee and tacos," Emma was giggling through her words, but he had long ago learned to stop questioning her when it came to her references. He would get it soon enough, just as he had with the Marty McFly one. After they had gotten home and had a few hours to spare she had introduced him to the movie franchise, and while he didn't understand much of what was going on, he loved remembering having Emma curled into his side all night as she introduced him to various foods that she had called candy.

"You've done well brother," Liam said with a grin and a glance at their clasped hands as he clapped Killian on the shoulder and made his way to the couches where the others were, making his way to talk to Henry. His brother had grown fond of the lad, much like Killian had, and he suspected that Liam felt as if the boy were like his nephew. Given that he was hoping to one day marry this lass, he supposed that really would be the case.

"I like seeing you happy," she murmured, and he glanced at her with a bit of shock.

"You say that as if I wasn't happy, love."

"Not what I meant, Killian. I love you, and I know you're happy with me, but there was a part of you missing while he was dead, and it just brings this smile to your face that I can't seem to get over."

"He reminds me of who I was before I lost my way, you reminded me that I could be that man again but seeing him, having him at my side once again, is proof that I was that way. That even though I lost my way, I made the wrong choices, I didn't start out that way and that…I don't know, it means something."

"You are that man, you know that, right?"

"I am the man I want to be when I am with you, Swan."

"I love you."

"I love you too, lass." He dipped his lips to hers; reveling in the softness and the scent of flowers and the fact that she was his, completely.

"Get a room." That from Liam, the bastard.

"This is one of those things I never wanted to hear about." David piped in right after, making Killian want to lean in for another kiss just to taunt the man.

"David," Snow hisses next in what she thinks is a whisper, but really, the entire room can hear her, "leave them be. Wouldn't you want to kiss me all the time if I had been stuck in the underworld being tortured?"

Henry merely wore a face that was half grossed out (he was a teenaged boy, that was to be expected when he sees his mother kissing anyone) and being happy that they were happy.

"Well, mate, in case you hadn't noticed, we did one step better from getting a room and found ourselves a house. If you wish to not see such things, I suggest you find the door." Finally, Killian finds his voice enough to tease the lot of them, extending an arm towards the door with a raised brow. Grumbles followed but everyone looks away and Killian once again found his way to his Swan's lips. Not for long, much to his disappointment, but they were aware that they had company. There would be time for all of that later.

/later that night/

After Henry had left to stay with Regina, her parents had left to put Neal to sleep and Liam had wandered off for a long walk in the night, Killian had his arms wrapped around Emma as they sat on the porch of the house.

"Quite a house we found," he finally remarks, his words muffled by her hair.

"You did pretty well, I admit. Who knew you'd be so good looking for real estate?"

"I confess, the lad had a lot of say in it. He was rather insistent that we have an extra bedroom too. Is that customary here, love? To have another bedroom?" By the widening of her eyes, he took that as a no.

"Henry stressed the importance of another bedroom? Did he say it for a guest bedroom?"

"No? He mentioned something about not sharing a room."

"I'll explain it to you when you're older."

"You do recollect that I am technically three centuries your senior, right?"

"You said it, not me," she teased with a grin before pressing a kiss to his lips. "It's just a bit shocking to know that Henry thought of something while choosing the house, but it isn't something we need to discuss just yet. I'm sure we will soon enough."

"Fine, but I'm trusting in you here, Swan. I want to know the importance soon, not understanding these references can occasionally be frustrating."

"I can make it up to you. Come on, before some other manor of hell beast sends us on yet another quest. I want to make up for all the torture you had to go through."

Far be it from him deny his true love whatever she wanted, and if it meant she wanted to kiss every scar on his body better, and that she wanted them to slowly make love all night, well, that was a burden he was willing to bear.

/The next night/

The door opened to reveal Emma with two bags in her arms, one a take out from Granny's, the smell of toasted bread, cheese and onion rings filling the room and causing Killian's stomach to growl in hunger. The other bag looked like a plain grocery bag, but he couldn't see what was inside.

"Do me a favour and start up the Netflix? Remember, it's just the red button on the remote."

"What have you in the bag, love?" Killian asked as he reached for the remote and followed her instructions, clicking the big red button. When the TV turned off suddenly, he heard a giggle come from the way of the kitchen. He sighed, certain he'd never quite understand technology. He had barely learned how to unlock the phone Emma had bought for him.

"Press that one again, you hit the power. Then it's a little box of red. Then stop touching the remote." This time he was successful and he grinned in satisfaction as he carefully placed the remote back down.

"You never answered me, lass, what's in the bag?"

"It's a surprise; can you just unpack Granny's food for us?" She met him halfway with the warm bag and gave him a quick kiss before pushing him back towards the couch with the food. A moment later, he had the food spread out across the coffee table. He was sitting down just as she emerged with two large bowls.

She sat next to him and leaned into him, simultaneously offering the bowl of what he now realized was jello.

A warm feeling spread through his body, because he loved that she knew about his recent obsession with jello, he loved how she knew that he was fascinated by the movie thing on the TV that was called Netflix. She swore it wasn't magic, but he remained unconvinced thus far.

She smiled at him, as if saying "I know" and he felt it.

All at once it hit him, it sunk in finally and it felt like for the first time in centuries he could breathe again, because he had found what he needed finally. He wasn't in a different realm, a town called Storybrooke, or even in a house. He was home. It had nothing to do with the house, the sea, the town or even the one thing he'd long thought _was_ his home—his ship—it was Emma. She was home.

He leaned back, cradling the bowl of jello in one arm and the love of his life in the other, watching some movie that Emma seemed to be able to quote verbatim, as his lips rested contentedly against the top of her head. He was happy, so happy for all of those things and most importantly, he was happy to finally, after over 300 years, to have _a home_.


End file.
